The Turning of the Tables
by Raven Shadowcloak
Summary: A redo from my last profile(ShadowRangerHalt) that was Ranger's Apprentice:The Fruits of Grief and Joy, which now takes place after book twelve. Will, Halt and Maddie are sent on a mission to investigate a rumor that people are coming back to life. But after all, magic doesn't exist, right? A/N: Maddie isn't on the list of characters(OC is Maddie)? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. A Strange Visiter

**A/N: I'm sorry for all of those who were following my story on my former account. I had problems with both my crappy computer and my account which, for 90% of the time, wouldn't let me on. Besides, I got some serious writer's block. This story (or rather, chapter) has been revised and the time changed. It now takes place after book 12. Anyway, enough of my rambling, and on with the story!P.S: I'm writing the structure from memory, so don't be harsh if the story changes a lot. Oh, and this is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I own Ranger's Apprentice! *gets dragged away by policemen***

_Thwack!_

Maddie grinned as yet another arrow found its mark. Ever since she had earned her bronze oakleaf, Will had been pushing her harder then ever, insisting that she had been a little sloppy on the assessments. He had "forgotten" that her instructors reported her exceptional instinctive action. "A little practice never hurt anybody!" was his excuse when she reminded him.

That phrase was going to get old very fast.

"Maddie! take a break for lunch!"

_Speak of the devil, _she thought.

Maddie hopped up onto the verandah and entered the cabin. Looking around, she spotted Will at the table, apparently engrossed in one of his reports.

Without looking up, he said, "Food's on the table. Wash the dishes afterward."

"Again?"

"Again."

Maddie frowned. Will had been acting more distant than usual, and seemed to always be reading one of his reports. So far, she had restrained herself from asking what they were, but this time she couldn't help it.

"What are those reports about?"

Will looked up."What reports?" He asked.

"The ones you keep reading. I know they're not today's, I can see the dates on them."

"I don't know wha-" he stopped, and Maddie knew why. The sound of running footsteps came from the dirt path leading to the cabin. Will stood up and they both headed toward the door as quietly as possible. A familiar cloaked figure, normally stealthy, was practically sprinting to them. It was Halt.

"Halt? What are you doing here?" Will called as they hurried down the steps to meet him. Halt paused for a moment to catch his breath. Will could tell that he'd been running for a while. Despite being 75, Halt was in very good shape and it took a lot to tire him. Then he spoke.

"Will, it's Alyss! I don't know how, but she's at the castle!"

######################################

"He should be awake by now!"

"Be patient, Maddie, he's had a huge shock."

"It's lucky that he landed on the grass and not the porch."

"I know."

Will was vaguely aware of people talking. He wondered where he was and why the voices sounded so concerned.

Then he remembered.

Halt running up the path...Alyss alive...falling to the ground...Alyss...Alyss...

Alyss!

Will shot up in bed, opening his eyes and grabbing on to the first thing he could find. Momentarily paralyzed by confusion, he didn't realize that the thing was alive.

"Will, let go of my arm please."

Will shook his head, and reddened when he saw Halt glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay, now?" Maddie asked, a worried expression on her face.

Will ignored her and turned to Halt. He was so overcome that he could hardly get the words out. "H-H-Halt...Alyss...how..." He choked. Halt understood, and nodded.

"Like I said, Will, I don't know how. But it was definitely her at the castle. She told me to find you and tell you...well, I'm sure you've seen the recent reports."

Will knew that he was talking about the strange ones Will had been studying.

**Ranger 50: Import. Doc.**

**Please note that rumors of resurrections have been circulating your fief (Redm. Fief) and portray several witnesses of this occurrence. Mostly friends or family members known to the person(s) in question, this is a repetitive and frequent situation. Required investigation within the next three months.**

**Gilan McLaren**

**Ranger Corps Commandant**

**Fief of Araluen**

**Dear Ranger,**

**I am Captain Clara, Headwoman of David Village, and am writing to report rumors in my town. According to several people, they saw others come back from the dead. Just yesterday, a young girl named Anna walked into our village after being stabbed in the gut and killed many years ago by bandits. She seemed perfectly fine and hadn't aged in the slightest since we last saw her. I don't know anyone else who can help me out. Please come.**

**-Clara Bennings**

**Dear Will,**

**Have you heard these rumors lately? The whole "people coming back from the dead" thing is even more ridiculous than the stuff they make up about Rangers! I hope it doesn't go to your head and you start seeing Alyss, or something. Oops, probably shouldn't have mentioned her...**

**Oh, I have to go. My Future Head Waiter just broke a plate.**

**Love,**

**Jenny**

There were twelve of these letters in all, asking for his assistance or telling him to investigate. Despite what Jenny said, he had begun to wonder what he would do if Alyss came back to life. _Probably faint, _he had thought.

Oh, the irony.

"Will?" He jumped, realizing that he had been staring off into space for several seconds.

"Halt, how long have I been out?"

"Only an hour or two."

Abruptly, Will swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He didn't care if he wasn't ready, he didn't care if Satan himself was waiting outside. All he cared about was seeing Alyss. Heading toward the door, he pulled on his boots and cloak, grabbing his longbow as he did so.

He was ready.

**A/N: Yes I know, it's a short chapter, but I tend to write that way. Short chapters, frequent updates. Again, I'll appreciate any ideas from my readers, and I hope my writing isn't _too _bad. This fanfic is me testing the waters, as I've never written a big story like this before. Thanks again. **

**Raven is out, PEACE!**


	2. At First Sight

**A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO readers! Raven speaking to inform you that she will be starting some Harry Potter fanfiction if anyone is into those! It'll probably just be one-shots until I finish this story, though. Sorry about the long wait, but I had christmas shopping, a christmas party and...yeah. T'is the season to be busy, after all. Thank you again to all readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters who have spent their time on (and in) this writing. A reminder that anyone can submit ideas for stories to me in the reviews. In fact, I'll give a virtual brownie to the person that does it first.**

**Special thanks to RedScotch444, my only reviewer so far. For that I'll make sure to read and review one of your stories. Oh, almost forgot, *hands over virtual brownie*. ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

**Disclaimer: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...Nope, still not mine. Damn.**

(Maddie POV)

Maddie didn't know what to think of Halt's words. She knew that Alyss was Will's wife, and she also knew that Alyss was dead. It simply wasn't possible. No one can come back from the dead.

"Will, are you alright?"

Halt's words made her realize the state of her mentor. Will was chalk white, his hands clutching the railing so hard that his knuckles were the same. He shook as Halt spoke, but didn't reply. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Will?"

The only warnings she had were the buckling of his knees and his glazed expression.

###########################################################

Halt and Maddie were sitting on chairs next to Will's bed, arguing about whether or not to wake him.

"He should be awake by now!" Maddie protested. She was honestly worried about Will. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and it was troubling to see him like this. He had passed out after Halt's announcement, and neither of them had been able to wake him.

Halt sighed. "Be patient, Maddie, he's had a huge shock."

"It's lucky that he landed on the grass and not the porch," She said, shuddering at what could've happened. _He probably would've gotten a concussion. _

Halt sighed again, and Maddie saw concern in his dark eyes. "I know."

They both turned back to Will, who was twitching slightly. Very suddenly, he shot up in bed, catching Halt's arm in a viselike grip. His eyes darted around wildly and Maddie thought that he looked slightly crazed. If this were any other situation, she probably would've laughed.

"Will, let go of my arm please."

Will blushed, "Oh, sorry," and did as he was told, though his eyes were still glazed.

"Will, are you okay now?" The question slipped out past her lips as she noticed his pale skin.

Maddie felt a slight pang of hurt when he didn't reply, but she couldn't blame him. She'd probably be that way after a shock like that too.

Will's hands were shaking as he choked out,"H-H-Halt...Alyss...how..." She didn't understand, but Halt seemed to, for he nodded.

"Like I said, Will, I don't know how. But it was definitely her at the castle. She told me to find you and tell you...well, I'm sure you've seen the recent reports."

Maddie frowned, confused. She had seen the ones Will had showed her, but there wasn't anything unusual. He was reading some reports that he _didn't _show her, though. Quite obsessively. _He was hiding something from me. Why?_

She was abruptly snapped from her thoughts when Will's elbow collided with her head.

"Hey!" Then she saw what he was doing, and stopped. Will raced past them and through the bedroom door, whitening even as he did so.

"Will!"

"Will! WAIT!" But he didn't reply.

##########################################

(Will POV)

_Have to see Alyss..Have to see Alyss..Have to see Alyss..._

Will repeated those words like a mantra inside his head. _Have to see Alyss. _Wensley Village passed by, people staring at the Ranger on his galloping horse. _Have to see Alyss. _The castle's gate were fast approaching, and his eyes were fixed upon them. _Have to see Alyss. _The guards greeted him as he raced past, but he didn't notice. Skidding to a halt, he dismounted and was about to run inside.

Then he saw her.

Standing by the stables, blonde hair waving slightly in the wind, storm-grey eyes shining when she saw him was...

Alyss.

**A/N: I apologize for the sloppy writing, but my family has this big Christmas party and we're about to leave. There'll be less frequent updates and I'll add more to this later but I have to go! See ya!**

**Please note that I will be unable to update during Christmas break. Sorry for those who were waiting, but I'm really busy right now!**


	3. Happiness

**A/N: Hello again! Many of you may have realized that I combined the first two chapters. I may do the same with this chapter and the last one, because that was a little short as well. Again, thanks to all readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters, and special thanks to RedScotch444, my beta. Consider this a little Christmas present to all of you. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No, ownership of Ranger's Apprentice did not magically transport to me between chapters.

Time slowed.

Everything was muted, distant unimportant. All that mattered was her face, shining brightly across the yard. Then suddenly it was closer, and they were hugging and laughing and trying to be as close as they possibly could to each other. Behind him he felt people's gaze on his back, but for once, he couldn't care less.

Everything was perfect once again.

###############################

Halt and Maddie were on their horses, cantering as fast as they could down the road to Castle Redmont.

Maddie was very confused.

She had never been in love, but now she understood it's raw, unbridled power. How could it be anything else if it made her mentor, her strong, quiet, unbeatable mentor, act in such a manner? It had to be.

They galloped out of the trees and toward the drawbridge, following the speeding figure ahead of them. She could that Halt's face was tight with worry, his thick eyebrows drawn down to cover his dark crossed the drawbridge with a rattle, and cantered into the yard. Then, she saw Will.

They were tangled together, hugging each other with all of their strength. She thought that nothing could shock her more until she saw Halt.

He was smiling.

#################################

Raven was furious. How had that damned courier escaped? She had put just as many guards on her door as everyone else, and had drugged her just as strongly. But now, that stupid girl would tell everybody about the magic. Her magic.

She was a necromancer.

It had started when she was little. Her sister was murdered by her father while he was in one of his drunken rages. She was her first Arissen Warrior. Now she conjured up many, saving them from death and drugging them to become her followers. They knew nothing of their pasts, nothing except the urge to serve her. Alyss, however, somehow shook off that clouded energy.

Raven would have her revenge, because the one person she wanted alive more than anything was the one person that she cared about. He couldn't be reached, as he was killed by a just and loyal person.

The whole of the Ranger Corps would pay for Halt's crimes.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that was basically just a snippet of the story, but it was such a perfect scene that I thought it deserved to be in it's own little chapter. I've never loved anyone like that before, so that was really just what I picked up from books. By the way, I added to it. Think Raven will make a good antagonist? Let me know! I'll probably update every week from now on, because school teachers just brought it up a notch. See ya**!


	4. The Full Story

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have strep throat, a headache, and can barely walk, but I'm doing this anyway. It probably won't be the best quality, but I'll try my best. For those who didn't know, I changed the last chapter a little, so go back if you haven't already. Bonus points to anyone who realized that I named the antagonist after myself. Many thanks to all readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers, etc., etc. And ACTION!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Ranger's Apprentice, why in the world would I be writing ****_fan_****fiction?**

"My god, it's so good to see you all again."

Alyss, Will, Halt, and Maddie were sitting around the table Will's cabin. As they waited, Alyss spoke again.

"Though, I'm not entirely sure why you're here, Maddie."

Will suddenly spoke up, "Oh! I forgot you didn't know! Maddie is my apprentice."

Alyss blinked. She hadn't expected that. Sighing, she realized how much she had missed when captured by that- well, whatever Raven was. Of course, the other Arissens wouldn't have been able to escape, but for some reason, Alyss had been resistant to the drugs

"So what happened?" Maddie asked, "How did you survive?"

Alyss shook her head. This was going to sound _really _weird. "The thing is, I didn't."

Halt frowned. "What do you mean you _didn't?_"

"I mean, I never lived through that fire. I was brought back to life. I know this sounds strange, but just hear me out, alright?"

They nodded, and she continued, "I woke up in this camp. It was odd, and there were others with me. People who, I'm guessing, were supposed to be dead as well. We were shoved into a line by guards, and each given a small, glass vial. They ordered us to drink up, so we did. A sort of haze came over me,and the next thing I knew, I had an urge to do whatever Raven, the leader, wanted me to. I'm not sure how much time passed, but me and a few others managed to shake off the drug. I don't know where the others went, but I came here."

Will cocked his head,"Raven? Who's Raven?"

"I don't know anything else. I'm guessing I was there for a month or two, but I can't remember much of it."

Halt shook his head sadly, "Alyss, you were there for _much _longer than a month."

"How long was I?" She asked, frowning.

"A little more than a year."

Alyss gaped in shock. A _year?! _A whole _year?! _No wonder she had missed so much! She had been gone for much longer than she had thought.

Halt had an inquisitive look in his eyes, "What were the names of the people with you?"

"Well, there was a young girl named Anna, I think it was, a boy named Andross, and a woman named Sasha. Oh, and there was a man named Ferris. It's strange, but he seemed sort of familiar." She heard Halt's sharp intake of breath and looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"Nothing," Halt said, but she was sure that he had recognized that name somehow, "In any case, why do you think this Raven would want to bring back people from the dead?"

Alyss shrugged, "I have no idea. Will?" He shook his head. Then Maddie spoke up.

"Maybe she wants an army."

###################################################

River scrambled across the treetops, unwilling to travel on the ground. She didn't want to make it easy for her sister to follow her. _Hell, _She thought bitterly _Raven probably doesn't even know that I've escaped. _If Raven knew, she reasoned, I would've been caught already. River had to warn the Araluens of the upcominng battle, had to tell them of certain people who could be trained to fight fire with fire, so to speak.

People who could be trained in magic.

River knew that she could be recognized as a foreigner. Her black hair and dark complexion made sure of that. But she also knew that this _Halt _person needed to be warned, lest he be killed before the battle started.

Luckily, River knew exactly where to find him.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry for the clumsy writing, but this bright screen really isn't good for my headache. Let me know about any mistakes and I'll make sure to change them once I'm feeling better. And remember, any ideas are welcome!**

**-Raven**


	5. Thoughts and Concerns

**A/N: Hello again! I got two reviews for last chapter, and all of my reviews are positive! YAY! I gotta tell you guys, I didn't think anyone would like my first story. But people DO! (Sorry for all the shouting) I'm ****_still _****sick, and wondering when this stupid illness is going to go away, but it's definitely getting better. Anyway, you didn't open this chapter to listen to me ramble. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Redscotch444 (I just realized that I haven't been giving you thanks. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Halt: Raven doesn't own us. Or me. If she did, that would be creepy.**

**Me: You do realize that you're owned by John Flanagan, right?**

**Halt: ...**

**Halt: I just rethought my entire life.**

**Me: Don't worry. That happened to me too, when I discovered that my parents owned me.**

_There was silence in the cabin for a moment._

_"What would she want with an army, though?" Maddie asked, more to herself than to everyone else._

_"That's the question, isn't it?" Halt said grimly, "We should probably alert King Duncan to this threat. Alyss, could you tell Pauline to send a courier to castle Araluen?"_

_Alyss smiled standing up, "Of course! She'll be so happy to see me!" But as she left, he could've sworn that she had slipped something to Will._

Halt frowned, staring down at his table thoughtfully.

It had been a day since the meeting at Will's cabin, but one part of their discussion refused to leave his mind. The part about Ferris. Could it be him? Could it possibly be him? After eighteen years since they defeated Tennyson? His brother was weak, indecisive, and bitter, but he was still Halt's brother. And Halt never forgot that. What would he do? Alyss had told them that she didn't know where the others were. What if she had let Ferris know of her connection with him? Halt sighed, putting his head in his hands.

This was getting far too confusing.

Sighing, he headed toward the kitchen, intending to make himself a cup of coffee. That should help, if nothing else did.

Of course, he also thought about Maddie's idea, that Raven was building an army. But he didn't know where the threat lay, or even if it existed. He shook his head, trying to make sense of the mess. This was going to take a lot of thought.

#########################################

**Dear Will,**

**Remember how I said that there was a man named Ferris who escaped with me? Well, Halt seemed to recognize his name. I also remember you telling me how King Ferris was Halt's brother, and how he had been killed by a Genovesan. And I swear this man looked familiar. Please think about this. I would come to talk with you (after all, the castle is very close), but I'm tied up with work right now. Pauline was so pleased to see me!**

**-Alyss**

Will stared at the note for a moment, before sighing and sitting in a chair by the fire. He had been wondering why Halt had gasped in the middle of their meeting, but Alyss's letter raised more questions than it answered.

He looked out the window, where Maddie was practicing with her knives. Will noted with approval that both hit the center of the targets. Since a tree had fallen in the front yard, he had told her to practice in the back. This was what prevented her from warning him what was about to happen.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Will got up, wondering who was waiting for him. _Let's hope it's not another farmer, _he thought wryly. But then, he saw who it really was.

A small girl, with black hair and a dark complexion was there, swaying where she stood. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion, and she couldn't have been more than thirteen. As he stared she reached out a hand.

"I need to find him," She croaked, "Please..."

Then River collapsed, face-down, onto the porch.

**A/N: I know. It's a little badly written (again) and probably a little short. It's kind of late at night, so my brain isn't functioning as well, but I will want feedback. Any mistakes? Anything you people want me to put in my story? Go ahead and tell me (It might help me get well faster)! I have another virtual brownie with your name on it, peeps. BYYYYEEEE!**

**-Raven**


	6. RAVEN!

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I, uh... well, kinda forgot, to be honest. I promise I won't do that again. In any case, I was busy writing a (rushed) Harry Potter one-shot that I'll need to re-do. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and followers, and special thanks to my beta, RedScotch444. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Un-types John Flanagan's name and re-types her name**quietly sneaks away(doesn't actually own RA)***

Everything hurt.

Her head pounded, her chest ached, and she had a terrible stinging on her wrist. River was so exhausted, that she felt she couldn't move in the slightest. Distantly, she heard voices.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know, Maddie. I found her on the porch."

"What is she doing here, Will?"

"I don't know. Again, I found her-"

"And why does she-"

"Maddie!"

"Sorry..."

River tried to move her wrist, but flinched at the pain. _I must've sprained it without realizing, _She thought dully. What with her exhaustion from running all day, that would have easily escaped her notice. She was suddenly aware that the voices had stopped, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl? Are you awake?" River thought hard, using all her training to determine what kind of person was speaking. It was a deep voice, so most probably a man. She could feel callouses on his hand, but they weren't the same as a melee fighter's. So he used some sort of missile weapon. A bow? Most likely. His question had a gentle tone to it, so he didn't wish her harm, so he definitely didn't know who she was.

Growling, she grabbed his arm and twisted it as she jumped up from the bed. Normal bed, nothing fancy, she quickly assessed, before throwing the man to the ground. She had taken a strange dagger from a nearby nightstand, and she pointed it at him now.

"Who are you?" She snarled. Mentally slapping herself, for her accent would surely give her away. The man stared up at her, a look of confusion in his eyes. The girl who had been talking did likewise, not even trying to attack her.

The man, Will, spoke, "We don't want to hurt you girl! Put that weapon down!"

"Not until you tell me where I am!"

Will sighed and held up a hand, "At least let me get up."

She obliged and he scrambled to his feet, wincing slightly when he accidentally bumped his twisted arm.

"Was that entirely necessary, girl? I think you may have broken my arm."

"Nope, I sprained it, and you'll get a lot more if you don't tell me where I am this instant!"

"You're in the Ranger's cabin near Castle Redmont. I'm this feif's ranger, and this is my apprentice." River noted that he didn't mention their names. She had made him cautious. Good.

"We're only trying to help you!" Maddie piped in. She shook her head and lowered the knife, still keeping a firm grip on it.

"Alright then, I trust Rangers. But don't think for a second that I completely trust _you._"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the cabin door. Will headed toward it, unlatching the lock and inviting whoever it was inside. A tall, blonde girl entered, her beautiful grey eyes sparkling as she did so. Then she saw me. Her eyes widened and, to my surpise, she screamed.

"RAVEN!"

################################################

Will stared at Alyss for a few seconds before swinging to face the girl. Snatching up the saxe she had unknowingly dropped, he shoved her against the wall.

"Who are you, girl? Answer me!" He growled, low and threatening. He saw fear in her eyes, along with defiance.

"I am not Raven!" She shouted back, "And I don't work for her, either!"

"Then who are you?"

The girl took a deep breath before replying. "My name is River. I am Raven's sister."

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I'm open to any suggestions on the plot, by the way. So River, my O.C., has met some RA characters and soon she'll meet some more. Is it a good chapter? Terrible? Let me know! In any case, school is in a few minutes, so I have to get going. Bye!**


	7. Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: I know you're sick of hearing this, but sorry about the sloppiness of the last chapter. My mind was being tempted to go into writer's block so, instead of doing that, I made myself write ****_something _****to keep myself going. However bad the writing, it did at least advance the plot the way I wanted it. Anyway, thanks you guys for the reviews (I have yet to get any negative ones, yay!), they're wonderful. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Special thanks to my beta, RedScotch444 (sorry about not submitting these to you before-hand, but I prefer feedback after the event).**

**Disclaimer: Blaze: Nay! Whinny!(She would be a terrible owner)**

**Tug: *shuffleshuffle* *stomp*(Agreed.)**

There was silence in the cabin for a moment, then Will spoke.

"So. You're her sister."

_So. _River winced. It was the same _so _that her father used to use when he was drunk, the same word he had used right before her death. She tried to get out of his grip, but he held her firm. Panic began to cloud her vision and she struggled desperately, needing to get away, _needing _to be safe. The grip on her collar loosened. She opened her eyes, and realized that Will was staring at her.

"You alright? Was I choking you?"

River shook her head, "No. Just... bad memories." _Compassionate, caring, _she mentally added to his list of traits.

"Oh." Will stepped back, allowing her more room to maneuver (though not enough to escape, she noted).

She sighed and looked over at the beautiful girl, who hadn't moved since her scream. "Sorry about scaring you. I know how traumatizing my sister can be when she wants to."

The girl smiled. Clearly, that sort of caring appealed to her."Oh, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. My name's Alyss, by the way."

I grinned back, faking a childish look that tended to endear me to my colleagues. "I would tell you mine, but you already know it."

I then turned to Will. "Is there anyway you could help me with my search? I'm looking for a man that's Raven's next target. A while back he killed her boyfriend, and now he's top priority."

Will frowned, "Who are you looking for."

"A man named Halt. Halt O'Carrick."

##########################################

Halt sighed. He had been given several more requests for investigation, all based around the idea of sorcery. Of people coming back to life. Finally, he had decided to visit one of the villages where an appearance had taken place. If nothing else worked, better to go to a branch to find the tree.

"Hey Ranger! I was hoping you would come!"

Halt was jerked from his thoughts when a woman ran from the gate, meeting him on the road outside. He reigned in Abelard and sat there, allowing her to carry on the conversation.

"My name's Clara. I'm the Headwoman of this village. I suppose you've come to see the girl, Anna."

Halt nodded, maintaining his normal, enigmatic mask.

"By the way, another one arrived this morning, I think he's from Hibernia, judging by the accent. A man, named Ferris. They're over there, in that building."

Halt head spun. So this was it then. Either it was his brother, or it wasn't. Slowly he stepped onto the porch and, heart pounding, opened the door. The first thing he registered was a figure in a brown cloak, hood pulled over their face.

"You took your time," He stated, a Hibernian accent clearly in his voice. Halt was about to speak but the man beat him to it, pulling back the hood to reveal his face. Ferris smiled tiredly at him, bags under his eyes.

"Hello brother."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I can never resist a cliff-hanger. This chapter was written at 2:00 am, after finishing all the homework I put off until the last second. Forgive me if it's not my best work. Again, reviews are welcome, and I can't wait to here what you guys think of this new twist. Got any ideas that you want me to include? Let me know!**

**-Raven**


End file.
